1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a webbing hanging device on which is temporarily hung the intermediate portion of webbings for restraining an occupant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A webbing hanging device is of such an arrangement that an occupant of a vehicle hangs webbings on a hanging hook provided on a holder when leaving the vehicle. When the occupant closes the door upon entering the vehicle again, said hanging hook is rotated to drop the intermediate portion of the webbings, whereby the occupant restraining webbing whose opposite ends are engaged with the center of the vehicle and the door, respectively, is surroundingly attached at the intermediate portions thereof to the occupant, so that the webbings can be automatically fastened to the occupant.
The hanging device which has been proposed is constructed such that a holder of said hanging device is rotated to a webbing dropping positon by tension of webbings, i.e. a wind-up biasing force of a retractor provided between one end of the webbing and the vehicle, and said holder is restored to a webbing hanging position by a return spring after the webbing is dropped. However, tension of the webbings is designed to be very weak in order to reduce the uncomfortable oppressive feeling given to an occupant, and in most cases, the tension of the webbings cannot rotate the hanging hook to a dropping position against a force of the return spring for hanging. From this reason, the force of the return spring for hanging. From this reason, the force of the return spring for hanging must be designed to be considerably weak. By such weak force of the return spring, it is difficult to restore the hanging hook to a hanging position after the webbings are dropped. Additionally, a solenoid has been used for holding the hanging hook at the hanging position, whereby no strong force can be obtained, and moreover, the device is required to be large in size.
Furthermore, in the vehicle provided therein with said hanging device, there has been such a possibility that the occupant, while holding the webbings hung on the hanging hook, closes the door when entering the vehicle, in which operation a strong force for closing the door acts on the hanging hook, so that said hook may be broken.